According to the invention, there is provided a display stand comprising a body formed by two shells and a platform plate for supporting to display an article. The plate has opposite, sides, and the shells are pivotably connected to the plate. Each shell includes a pair of opposed walls to define an open hollow structure which embraces a respective opposite side of the plate and has is a pair of first and second adjoining open flat sides extending at substantially 90xc2x0 to each other. The shells are pivotable between a first position in which their first open sides are closed by the plate and a second position in which their second open sides are closed by the plate. The arrangement is such that either one of two principal surfaces of the plate is selectively exposable on the outside of the body for supporting a article.
It is preferred that the body is substantially cuboidal when the shells are in either one of their first and second positions.
Preferably, the platform plate has a substantially rectangular shape.
More preferably, the opposed wails of each shell have a substantially square shape.
In a preferred embodiment, the platform plate has two opposite edge portions, and the opposed walls of each shell have respective corners at which the shell is pivotably connected to the plate, at about mid-length of the respective edge portions
More preferably, the platform plate includes a pair of hinge pins at about mid-length of each of its edge portions, and the corners of the opposed walls of the two shells are formed with respective holes in engagement with the hinge pins.